


Relief

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Wanda doesn't hear the Snap.





	Relief

Wanda doesn't hear the snap; She feels it. Or rather, she feels the lack of sound. The hum of smothered thoughts from those fighting around her vanish, and her thoughts are quiet and entirely her own. It's frightening and massive, and she hasn't felt so utterly alone since she was twelve years old and separated from Pietro by the people at Hydra. She hasn't been this severed from other people since before she ever received her powers. Wanda reaches out, almost desperately, to find another thought that is not her own. She thinks maybe she hears a flicker of noise, but then that fades too.

There is a tugging at her stomach, and she thinks she can almost picture Vision's quiet mind in her head, soothing and calm in the middle of this torrential storm. Vision, she thinks, is the eye of the Hurricane, and his stone is the sun bleeding through the clouds. She tries not to think about the grey empty shell of her lover crumpled at her feet.  
Wanda had expected death to be painful and cold, but instead she feels a rush of warm air (like when Pietro used to speed past her, heeling for her to hurry up and telling terrible jokes to make her smile). She feels defeated, and sad and calm all at once, but mainly she just feels relieved. She wonders if she'll find Pietro there, or her parents. Wanda knows she won't find Vision here. Vision is not yet dead. She won't let him die.

So yes, when the snap comes, Wanda doesn't hear it. She doesn't here anything but her own breath slowing, and her own thoughts. And all she can feel, when her body falls to pieces, is the relief at knowing that she will see Pietro again.


End file.
